


Don't Fall

by OpenPandorasBox



Series: Temet Nosce [3]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPandorasBox/pseuds/OpenPandorasBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows "Blink at Me, Skies." Caroline's decided to stop in Paris before heading back to Mystic Falls and she may have an unwanted shadow with business of his own in the City of Light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Began at Versailles

Klaus had been following her up and down the streets of Paris for the better part of a week. On the first day, he'd nearly lost her in the crowds at Charles de Gaulle airport only to be saved by the flash of her golden hair as she jumped into a taxi outside the arrivals gate. An hour later he'd nearly caused a collision when her taxi had made a mad dash across three lanes of traffic and she'd erupted from the back seat hair flying, brightly coloured scarf flapping wildly behind her as she ran to the foot of a bridge to gaze in awe at the Eiffel Tower.

The following day he'd watched her devour her weight in croissants as she strolled along the Seine, stopping every couple of minutes to snap a photograph from a slightly different angle of every historic site she passed. On the third day he'd paced along the Champs Élysées for hours, drinking more espresso than was probably healthy and cursing the female proclivity for the allure of luxury shops.

The fourth day brought with it a whole host of other problems as he'd watched her inner struggle on human feedings take its toll. She'd spent most of that day touring the massive expanse of dark catacombs beneath the city in an effort to lessen the worst of the bloodlust. By the afternoon of the fifth, she'd invited an eager young man back to her hotel room, exiting a short time later with a refreshed glow and the bounce back in her step. Klaus, watching her from across the lobby, hadn't been able to help but snicker into his drink as he'd watched her put the finishing touches on the compulsion in broken French before sending the dazed man on his way with a quick kiss and a smile. He was pretty sure her companion would forever wonder exactly what had happened between himself, the beautiful American tourist, and the pig they'd stolen.

He should have been driven mad by boredom. Paris was hardly a novelty for him anymore. He'd been the monster in the shadows claiming the unfortunate few too drunk or too stupid to hide indoors when the lamp oil burnt out and the streets plunged into darkness. He'd stood amongst the roaring crowds when King Charles VII had reclaimed the city from the British. When Marie Antoinette's blood had stained the cobbled stones of the Place de la Révolution, he had celebrated the French Revolution with exuberance and much bloodshed of his own– who was to notice a few missing bodies amongst the hundreds sent to die at the guillotine during The Terror?

Klaus knew every alleyway perfect for a clandestine feeding. There wasn't a building he hadn't set foot into, no bridge he hadn't crossed, no corner of the city too obscure or too hidden for him to have not walked. Trailing the young vampire as she discovered the city he'd known well since Notre Dame had been nothing more than foundation stones, he should have been ready to dagger himself if only to add an extra layer of complexity to the day. Instead, he found himself reluctantly intrigued by the straightforward yet excitable manner with which she approached everything from navigating the maze-like metro system to the French language.

Klaus had been following her up and down the streets of Paris for the better part of week. Caroline huffed at the thought as she made her way out of the Versailles Rive Gauche metro station and began the short walk to the Palace of Versailles itself. She couldn't spot him now, but she'd suspected he'd followed her to Paris when she thought she'd caught a glimpse of his familiar dark blond curls in her rush to find an airport taxi. Her suspicion turned into certainty when her desperate attempt to feed a couple of days later had resulted in one too conveniently agreeable Frenchmen willing to follow her up to her room.

Caroline grimaced and gave herself a mental scolding. It had been easy enough to sneak enough blood for a couple weeks in Tokyo in her luggage when she'd initially left Mystic Falls. In fact, she'd been quite proud of herself for thinking to use wine bottles. However, by the time she'd left Tokyo her supply had completely run out and with no way to replenish it, she'd left for Paris struggling with the idea that she could soon be forced to find a fresher source to fulfill her nutritional requirement.

It had been a stupid thing to do, but she hadn't been ready to go home and there had been no way she could have imagined asking Klaus for help despite how unusually nice he'd been. The last thing she'd needed, Caroline thought to herself, had been an Original with a heart of gold, but he hadn't done much more than ensure she'd have a hefty bill to cover when she checked out. It had been unsettling at first, sharing something as intimate as the death of her parents with Klaus, but the longer he'd stood with her admiring the view, not trying to console her or convince her of a brighter tomorrow, the more she'd been thankful for his presence. Nonetheless, creepy ancient vampire shadow or not, Caroline was determined to enjoy Paris.

Walking up the long wide road towards the golden gates of Versailles, Caroline's eyes widened to take in the full majesty of the centuries old palace before her. She'd be lying if she said that history class had been more than just another hour of boring dates and people to memorise on her way to a high school diploma. What little she had enjoyed had had a lot to do with ancient castles and grand palaces. Versailles had been one of the grandest and she'd spent hours imagining the kings and queens in their finery, stepping in and out of ornate carriages, dancing the nights away in vast ballrooms under chandeliers of the finest crystal.

Standing, awestruck, at the threshold to the Hall of Mirrors, Caroline realised that all her imaginings had held only a fraction of the majesty that must have been on display during that golden era. The name did not disappoint; there were wall-to-wall mirrors that made the space seem impossibly large, intricate gold filigree, a painted ceiling like nothing she'd ever seen before, and enormous crystal chandeliers that reflected brilliant light and illuminated every corner.

There was also someone poking her in the back to move forward.

"Sorry," Caroline apologised hastily and moved further into the grand ballroom. The spell was somewhat broken every time she received an elbow to the ribs from an errant child photographer or a heavy heel on her toe from the wayward step of a fellow gawker, but one of the perks of being a vampire was that she'd have no bruises to show for the rough handling. Another perk being that her sharp vision could spot a tail a lot more easily when handily assisted by the multitudes of reflective surfaces.

Caroline tried to stomp over to where Klaus was smugly leaning against the marble archway around one of the many of windows, but ended up settling for delicately picking her way through the throngs of people. When she finally reached him, she stopped a foot away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know whether to be impressed that you managed to spot me at all or dismayed that it took you so long." Klaus smirked.

Caroline made a face and shook her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm only being polite. After all, I do have to thank you for providing me with a wonderfully prepared meal the other day."

Klaus tried not to let the little inkling of pleasure he felt at her deductive prowess make itself evident on his face. He was a little disgusted with himself for feeling it to begin with and the last thing he needed was Caroline to catch wind of it.

Caroline scowled when that infuriating smirk remained fixed on his face and pointedly glancing down at the red rope separating them.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Come on, love. What's a trip to a centuries old tourist attraction without breaking a few rules? Besides," he pushed himself away from the wall and casually closed the distance between them. "Who's actually going to stop me from touching a few walls?"

When she opened her mouth to reply, he only reached out to grab her by the shoulders and spun her around to face the room before she could get a word out.

"Amateur photographers, gawking tourists, and delusional art history majors alike, may I have your attention please." Klaus' voice boomed off the walls.

"What are you doing?" Caroline hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

Klaus turned to her for a second, letting a wide grin erupt across his face. Caroline was startled. It completely transformed his face from being always slightly menacing to something she could imagine herself finding attractive from across a crowded dance floor. Attractive enough to have her sharing a quick giggle with her girlfriends before mustering up the courage to walk on over and introduce herself, maybe ask him to dance.

He had the smallest of crinkles in the corners of his eyes - eyes that practically sparkled in an unexpectedly bright shade of blue. He had dimples for crying out loud. How had she never noticed that he had the most adorable dimples she'd ever seen?

Klaus leaned over and waggled his eyebrows in her face. "This."

Turning back towards the mass of people now all standing quietly and staring at them, Klaus raised his arms and in a voice that echoed off of every wall and sent the crystals up above ringing in high tones proclaimed, "Leave!"

And they did. Every last person turned on a dime and headed towards the exits on either side of the room. In minutes the hall had emptied out and Caroline was left staring at her shocked reflection in the giant mirror across the room.

Klaus laughed at her expression. He stepped over the red rope and walking to stand in the middle of the room directly beneath a shining chandelier. Without a word, he held out his hand to her and waited.

Caroline eyed him sceptically. "You really love this, don't you?"

"Be more specific." Klaus didn't lower his hand an inch. Perfectly still, he waited.

"You can control dozens of people with a simple widening of your eyes and a snap of your fingers."

"I didn't snap my fingers."

Caroline rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Whatever. It's a power trip."

"Power trip?" Klaus was incredulous, "Come on, Caroline! I didn't send those people face first into the palace fountains. No one's dead or dying or even waiting outside to be my next meal.

"All I did," he took a slow step forward, arm still outstretched and waiting for her to take it. "Was empty out one of the grandest ballrooms this world has ever seen. Tell me you've never imagined what it would be like to stand in this room under these lights? To dance here like the kings and queens and courtiers of ages ago?"

Klaus raised a single eyebrow and took another step closer, hand still waiting. His eyes sparkled devilishly and he inclined his head just a fraction. "I dare you."

Caroline's eyes widened. "You want to dance?"

Klaus nodded, his lips quirking up into a smile.

"Here? Now?"

Klaus took one more step and his hand was now a mere hair's breadth away from her. All she would have to do to take it would be to lift her own, but her palms were suddenly sweaty and she was completely and utterly confused by this turn of events. She'd been prepared to ream him out for following her to Paris after having explicitly asked him otherwise, not to dance with him in the Hall of Mirrors in the Palace of Versailles.

He was watching her carefully, taking in every minute expression that crossed her face. To say he was delighted to have caught her off guard was an understatement, but he hid it well. "I've let you do Paris your way for days and while watching you play the eager and excitable tourist had its charms, now it's time you experienced Paris my way."

Caroline took a deep breath. She was being ridiculous and Klaus was right. When would she ever get the chance to do something like this ever again?

She placed her right hand in his and her stomach did an odd little flip at his widening smile. "There's no music," she said lamely.

Klaus rewarded her with another grin as he walked backwards, pulling her gently back into the center of the room. "We won't need it."

Placing one hand at her waist and holding the other aloft, he began to move them in a familiar three step pattern. Caroline shook her head and bit her lip to keep the full force of her smile from bursting out onto her face. She couldn't quite stop the giggle that escaped.

"I think that by now, you are well-versed in the art of this particular waltz." His smile disarmed her and she let herself be carried across the room in his arms, by his sure steps. Caroline allowed herself to relish the moment. The sun streamed in through the pristine windows to shine brilliantly off the dazzling crystal over head. Tiny rainbows of multicoloured light reflected off of every mirror, creating glorious patterns of intricately webbed light at their feet.

Klaus' hand was light and deliciously warm in her grasp against her cooled skin. The other was comfortably heavy against her back as he confidently led them around the room, slowly spinning them through the panes of golden sunlight. Caroline could almost hear the music as he guided her through the steps, his feet never faltering or missing a beat she could swear she was beginning to hear in the back of her mind. She had to fight the urge to hum the tune as it played louder in her head.

Closing her eyes, she imagined dozens of other pairs out on the dance floor in splendid ball gowns, dancing to the exquisite strands of – Klaus' ringtone? Caroline's eyes flew open and she found herself staring intimately into the blue-eyed gaze of her dance partner. When had he gotten so close?

"Hold that thought, will you, love?" Klaus released her hand and reached into the back pocket of his jeans for his cell phone. Glancing down at the name on the screen, it was as if shutters were drawn over his eyes and they became impossible to read. The smile wiped from his face, he let his hand fall from her waist and walked away to take the call. Caroline was left to stare blankly at his back.

She couldn't quite make out what he was saying, but she was almost certain most of it wasn't in English but in impeccably accented French. Too curious to be appropriately impressed, Caroline tried her best to translate with the basics she knew, but the only thing she could be certain of was that Klaus was definitely not happy with whatever information the person on the other end of the conversation was giving him. His words were clipped, his tone frustrated yet eerily calm.

Abruptly, Klaus spun around, stuffing the cell phone back into his pocket as he stomped over to her.

"You know," Klaus reached out and grabbed her hand as he stormed past. Caroline was forced to keep up or be dragged behind him. "I preferred the flip mobiles. Those were much more satisfying when ending an upsetting phone call – not these new fangled touch screens all the kids seem to love these days."

"Klaus..." Caroline tried to pull her hand free, but his grip was like a steel vice around her hand.

"We're leaving, Caroline." His tone brooked no argument.

His entire demeanour had changed almost in the blink of an eye. He'd been normal and kind and almost painfully human. She'd actually forgotten for those moments when he'd masterfully danced with her across the floor who he was. But this – now – as he cast vicious looks at everyone they passed and compelled the masses to part before them as they stormed through the long hallways back to the palace entrance, this was the Klaus who'd used Elena to manipulate Stefan against his friends, who'd turned her once-boyfriend into an unwilling hybrid servant. He'd killed Jenna. Caroline mentally slapped herself.

There was a lone black Audi waiting directly outside the golden gates, its windows tinted so dark they blended in with the body of the car. Yanking the rear door open, Klaus sent her an impatient look and waited for her to climb in hastily before following her and slamming the door shut with enough force to rock the vehicle.

"Drive."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going, Klaus?" Caroline had remained silent since they'd driven away from Versailles over ten minutes ago and aside from the single order he'd given the driver, Klaus hadn't spoken a word either. The only sound was the upbeat French pop music playing softly through the car's speakers. Klaus hadn't so much as looked at her after climbing into the vehicle nor had he given her any indication as to where they were headed. A stirring of unease was beginning to settle uncomfortably in the pit of her stomach.

Klaus snuck a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She was tense. It was obvious in the rigid set of her shoulders, the distracted way she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, the rapid tapping of her fingers against the door.

"We're not going anywhere, sweetheart," Klaus replied, his voice level. He tapped the driver on the shoulder to get his attention. "You're being dropped off at your hotel and I'm taking care of some business."

"Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais ce n'est pas possible." The driver shook his head and met Klaus' narrowed eyes directly and unwaveringly in the rear view mirror. "On m'a dit de vous conduire directment là-bas."

Klaus' hand tightened on the back of the driver's seat and he resisted the urge to rip the headrest straight off. The driver simply fixed his gaze back on the road, his head moving slightly with the beat of the music.

Despite not being one hundred percent certain about the turn the conversation had taken, Caroline was fairly sure it hadn't been what Klaus had expected and he didn't seem to be taking it well. That should have been enough to grant her at least a small amount of satisfaction, but Caroline had the sneaking suspicion that she had suddenly becoming an unwitting player in a game and no one had bothered to hand her a rulebook.

"What's going on, Klaus?" Caroline's eyes nervously flickered between the seemingly oblivious driver and the increasingly irritated Klaus. When he refused to so much as look at her let alone answer her question, Caroline tried again, her voice louder this time, "Klaus, will you please tell me what's going on and where we're going?"

"No." Klaus continued to stare intently at the back of the driver's head.

The unease in Caroline's stomach was now threatening to turn into full blown panic. She was beginning to feel trapped. It was a feeling she had become all too familiar with over the past several months and she refused to let it happen again. Hands curled into fists, she forced herself to feel the sharp sting of her nails biting into the palms of her hands instead. Forcing the rising panic back down, Caroline took a couple calming breaths. She knew she needed to maintain a clear head. The driver's eyes caught hers in the rear view mirror and he gave her an almost imperceptible wink.

"Monsieur, vous devriez lui dire." The driver's eyes were back on the road. Caroline was sure Klaus had been too intent on studying the passing landscape to have noticed the wink, but the driver's words had brought Klaus' head snapping forwards with almost lightening speed.

"Ce n'est pas votre affaire," Klaus snapped.

Unperturbed, the driver calmly switched lanes. "La Pythia voudrait qu'elle sache."

Klaus looked like he was preparing to launch himself into the driver's seat and make a meal of the man. Completely oblivious, the driver's eyes lit up when a new song began playing on the radio. Caroline had had enough.

"Would someone tell me what the Hell is going on here!" Caroline exclaimed throwing her hands up. "And not in French. In English. In plain old boring English that I can understand because as romantic as French is and all, right now I'm stuck in a moving car going I-don't-know-where with one guy whose got more mood swings than Lady Gaga does outfits and another who apparently knows all the words to every pop song on the radio, and I'm kind of starting to freak out."

She looked at the driver who was now grinning wildly as he drove before turning to Klaus who was scowling at her. "Please."

"Fine." Klaus pressed his palms together and brought them to his lips. "It doesn't seem like I'm being left with much of a choice." He glared at the back of the driver's head.

"I came to Paris to find someone." Klaus spoke slowly, unsure of how much he wanted Caroline to know. "A clairvoyant."

Caroline resisted the urge to gape at him. "You came to Paris," she paused for a moment, trying to wrap her head around this unexpected news. "For a psychic?"

Klaus frowned. "Try to pay attention, Caroline. I came to Paris to find a clairvoyant. In point of fact, I came to Paris to find the clairvoyant."

"Alright," Caroline nodded slowly. "And her name is Pythia?"

"No," Klaus shook his head. "She is the Pythia."

"Okay." Still slowly nodding her head, Caroline cast a quick glance at the driver in the desperate hope that he would somehow provide some clarification. He was tapping out a beat on the steering wheel instead.

"Nope," Caroline started shaking her head. "Nope, nope, nope. I have no idea what you're talking about. She's a clairvoyant, but not a psychic. She's the Pythia, but she's not Pythia." Caroline levelled Klaus with an incredulous stare. "What's the difference between a clairvoyant and a psychic anyway?"

Klaus let his head fall back against the plush leather of the Audi's interior. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He hadn't had a headache in a thousand years, but he imagined that if he could still get them, this would be about the time one would pop up.

"The Pythia is the head of an ancient order of powerful clairvoyants dating back to Ancient Greece." He turned towards her to gauge her reaction. "Back then, she was the priestess at the Temple of Apollo at Delphi."

"The Oracle?" Caroline asked.

Klaus nodded. "In the fourth century, when the Emperor of Rome decreed a ban on paganism and ordered all temples closed, the Pythia and the followers of Apollo were forced into hiding and have remained so ever since."

"So she's what? Older than you?"

Klaus cast her a sideways glance. Caroline shrugged innocently when he levelled a look at her as if to say, "Really?"

Shaking his head, Klaus replied, "No. The Pythia is mortal. When one Pythia dies, a new one is chosen to take her place."

Caroline thought about that for a few moments. "Okay, but you said she's not a psychic."

"Not the way most humans think of psychics, no." Klaus glanced impatiently out the window, wondering how much longer this drive was going to take. "In the centuries since they went into hiding, the members of her order spread myths about the Pythia and the others like her - some true, most of it false. The point was misdirection. If the idea of clairvoyance was discredited then the Pythia would be safe."

Caroline frowned in confusion. "Safe? Safe from what?"

"Safe from everyone." Crossing his arms, Klaus smirked at her. "We can't all be shining examples of human virtue, sweetheart, with good morals and principles and the like."

Caroline threw him a disgusted look and Klaus pretended not to notice.

"The truth of the world is that if people knew that the Pythia and her order existed and believed in what she can do, well," Klaus paused to look out the window again, taking stock of the fact that they'd just entered a residential neighbourhood. "What do you think the most powerful people in the world wouldn't give for a little insight into their enemies' deepest and darkest secrets?"

Klaus turned his head to her and fixed her with a piercing stare. "Or maybe even a glimpse into the future?"

Caroline shuddered. "Is that why you wanted to find her?"

Klaus cast her a predatory smile and shook his head at her. "That, sweetheart, is not on the menu for today." The driver shifted slightly in his seat as though he was preparing to interject again, but Klaus cut him off with a growl, "Your kidneys, however, are a different matter if you so much as utter one syllable more."

The driver just shrugged, but remained silent. The conversation clearly over, Caroline leaned back and tried to relax as all the new information sorted itself out in her head. Klaus had come to Paris to find this woman, he'd admitted as much, but then why follow her around the city?

The car slowed down, the driver carefully manoeuvring it into a tight spot on the side of the street.

"Finally," Klaus muttered. He opened the car door and stormed out before the driver had even turned off the engine.

Unsure of what to do, Caroline peered nervously out the window. Klaus had clearly told her all he'd wanted her to know, but she wasn't sure exactly what he expected her to do now.

"Seriously?" Caroline cried aloud to herself. She squared her shoulders and scooted on the leather seat towards the door. "Caroline Forbes does not sit around in cars waiting for boys."

A large hand appeared in front of her just as she reached the edge of the seat. Surprised, she looked up into the widely grinning face of their driver. Taking his hand and letting him pull her out with ease, she straightened her clothing before politely turning to thank him for more than just the chivalry. He'd barely known her for ten minutes and he'd stood up for her in front of Klaus. She got the feeling that he and Klaus knew each other better than Klaus was letting on.

He still held her hand lightly in his grasp. His dark brown eyes alive with laughter, he raised her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss across the top. Pleasantly surprised by the gesture, Caroline gave him a large genuine smile. She felt herself relax.

With a wink, he nodded in the direction Klaus had headed before turning around and climbing back into the vehicle. Turning around, Caroline ran to catch up with Klaus as he entered one of the apartment buildings down the street. She found him leaning against the wall by the elevator, arms crossed, and waiting for her.

"Finally managed to extricate yourself from the arms of your new admirer, I see." Klaus' face remained bland, but his tone was mocking.

Caroline tossed her hair over her shoulder and stood directly in front of the elevator doors, watching the numbers above countdown to the first floor. She refused to look at him. "He was being polite. It seems to be in short supply these days."

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Caroline waited for Klaus to walk in, but he merely gestured with one hand and a raised eyebrow for her to enter first. Caroline moved towards the back and the doors slid shut. Klaus pressed the button for the top floor.

"So," Caroline sighed. "An oracle? Really?"

"You're a vampire, Caroline. Your best friend is a witch and your once-boyfriend's a werewolf vampire hybrid." He looked back over his shoulder at her, his face serious yet his eyes were bright almost as though they were laughing at her. "And clairvoyance is where you draw the line?"

Caroline wanted to yell at him that this was different only she wasn't entirely sure herself how exactly it qualified as such. Instead she pushed herself off the wall and moved to stand beside him. She glanced up at him, her eyes questioning. "What's she like? The Pythia."

The doors slid open and she followed him down the hallway.

"You believe me now? That was fast." Klaus smirked.

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know yet. I just want to know what to expect."

They stopped in front of the last door at the end of the hall. Klaus knocked then turned to look at her. "Just one thing for now; these ancient order sorts are sticklers for propriety and titles."

Caroline narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but the door was pulled open before she could question him further. Standing in front of her was a young woman with olive skin, dark chestnut hair, and striking hazel eyes.

"You are late, Nicolas." She spoke with a French accent, her voice low and smooth. Caroline couldn't help but think of lounge singers and smoky bars although, that wasn't at all what Caroline had been expecting. Granted, she really hadn't had too much experience with ancient Greek psychics, but this woman wasn't that much older than her. She barely came up to Caroline's chin in her barefeet and was dressed in plain blue jeans and a short-sleeved white tunic – definitely not what Caroline had pictured in her mind on the elevator ride up.

"Tell that to your driver," Klaus answered sharply as they followed her inside, letting the door shut behind them with a soft click. "I'm fairly certain he drove us around the city twice before finally deigning to do his job."

The young woman tilted her head back to meet Klaus eye to eye. "He was doing his job."

She shifted her gaze over to Caroline. The black kohl around her eyes made them appear sharper. It also helped the flecks of gold stand out amidst the green and brown, granting her an almost cat-like appearance. Caroline tried not to appear as nervous as she truly felt under that penetrating stare.

"Nicolas," the woman prompted, clearly waiting for an introduction. "Do not be rude as well."

Klaus scowled but remained silent, arms folded across his chest.

Caroline swallowed and fought against the nerves in her stomach. "Ummm, hi," she stuttered before taking a breath and steadying herself. "Sorry. He's rude, but I'm Caroline."

Caroline thrust her hand out, unsure of whether or not you were supposed to shake hands with the Pythia or kiss on both cheeks like the French, but she figured she'd stick with what she was most comfortable. She was surprised when Klaus intercepted and caught her hand in his own, tugging it back down. Afraid that she'd done something wrong, Caroline was preparing to give another apology when she noticed the small smile on the woman's face.

"Do not worry, Nicolas. I was not planning on harming your friend."

Klaus's scowl deepened, but he didn't let go of Caroline's hand.

"Caroline." Her smile grew. "I am Amina."

"Amina?" Caroline asked before she could stop herself.

Amina laughed not unkindly. "Oui. I do not think it wrong to call myself something other than the Pythia, do you? After all, it is not much of a name."

Caroline slowly turned to Klaus, an accusation written plainly across her face. "Titles and propriety, huh?"

Klaus merely widened his eyes innocently and he slowly shook his head. "What can I say? It's been a while since my last visit. Clearly things have changed."

Amina only continued to stare at them with an air of detached amusement. Klaus noticed and immediately dropped Caroline's hand, stepping in front of her to speak directly to the Pythia.

"Yes, yes, this is all very nice. You're Amina and she's Caroline and I'm not known for my patience." The growl was back in his voice, this entire situation making him uneasy. "So what do you say we do what I came here for?"

"Of course, Nicolas." Amina inclined her head and turned towards a door on the left wall. "We would not want you to become upset."

Caroline watched her move with light graceful steps through a brightly lit living room of dark woods and leather furnishings, strewn with richly coloured fabrics. The walls were covered in bookshelves and the floor, a rich mahogany, with intricately woven rugs.

"Wait here," Klaus pushed her down into an overly cushioned armchair and fixed her with a stern look. "And whatever you do, Caroline, just don't touch anything."

Caroline glanced down at the worn blue fabric of the armchair he'd forced her into then back up at him, her eyebrows raised mockingly.

"Else," Klaus muttered, his jaw clenched. "Don't touch anything else."

Caroline shook him off. She crossed her arms and let out a huff of exasperation as she leaned back into the chair that threatened to swallow her entirely.

"Oh, just go and get your palm read already." Caroline crossed her legs and looked up at him with impatience. "I've got a date with the Eiffel Tower -" Caroline checked her watch, "- in two hours and I refuse to miss it because of a foggy crystal ball and wayward spirits."

Eyes narrowed, Klaus turned to follow Amina. Across the room, she patiently held a solid oak door open for him with a slender arm seemingly effortlessly. Her gaze flickered over to Caroline again as he stepped around the floor cushions and his unease grew. He couldn't quite shake the feeling that bringing Caroline here had been a mistake, but what really made his hackles rise was the growing certainty that he hadn't really had a choice in the matter. He hated being cornered - hated not having the upper hand.

Clenching his jaw he stepped into the small room, walking in to stand by the single piece of furniture in the room – a small circular table in the exact center holding the sole source of light, a large black candle, its base thick with melted wax. It looked as though it had already been burning for hours.

He cast a questioning glance back at Amina over his shoulder and she spoke before he could get the words to move past his lips, her eyes still fixed on Caroline, "I told you, Nicolas that I do not like to be kept waiting."

Klaus tensed and waited for her to step inside. He didn't speak. It would hardly matter whether he chose to or not. He had the sickening feeling that much of what happened here, in her rooms, in the home of the Pythia, was under no one's control but the Pythia herself.

Finally, she stepped over the threshold separating the colourful and brightly lit living room from the darkness of this private space. Her head snapped towards him and he was taken aback by her eyes, now a blazing green. He found it impossible to break the hold her intense stare had on him and his body grew increasingly tense as the corners of her lips turned up into a slow seductive smile. The door closed silently behind her, plunging the room into darkness save for the wildly flickering candle at his back.


End file.
